


SKEEVY II - REVENGE OF THE SKEEVE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Witches. Gotta love 'em.





	SKEEVY II - REVENGE OF THE SKEEVE

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Skeevy!

How dare he! As if his hunter's blood gave him permission to judge her!

Blood boiling, Greta swiftly measured out the ingredients for the spell - mouse tail, goat intestines, tongue of toad, smattering of bat wing – and turned it all into her large mixing bowl.

Skeevy!

Almost beside herself with rage, she strode to the window and peered out through the heavily curtained window.

No sign of him.

Yet.

She hurried back to the bowl, added a slash of her own blood and a puff of devil's breath.

Greta smiled grimly. She'd show that little bastard skeevy!


End file.
